Galious
"Yes, it is I, Galious!" ~ Galious arriving to help Stephon Lenaghen beat a haunted video game in For honor part 2. Galious is an extradimensional being who stemmed from Stephon's imagination. He appears as a type of guidance spirit to his friend whenever he is in need. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm, particularly being a main character in The Genghis Lenner Show. Appearance Galious is tall & lean with medium colored skin & brown hair with some red in it. He usually is seen wearing a black shirt & jeans, but will other times outfit himself with a leather jacket & gloves. He can also equip himself in a suit of armor with an ominous mask, with the right eye portion of it being like a masquerade type of mask, while the rest resembles a skull. History Galious' past remains a mystery. He claims that he is from another dimension, in reference to the mind of Stephon Lenaghen, which would imply he came from Stephon's dreams; hailing from the Dreamlands. Either way, he had apparently been hiding in the deepest recesses of Stephon's mind; an extension of his soul that has lived for as long as he has, finally coming alive sometime in 2018. Given that he was already friends with the Almighty Tallest himself, Stephon was not afraid of other supernatural beings coming into his life, & ended up befriending Galious. On June 7th, 2018, Galious & Stephon made a music video lip syncing to "Playing with the Big Boys Now" from the movie The Prince of Egypt (1998). In it, Galious appeared to portray some of his abilities, making both of them appear as shadows in a set of ancient Egyptian architecture. On the 21st, Galious did his own lip sync video, this time of "I'm the Bad Guy" from the cartoon Wander Over Yonder. Here, he displayed an upgrade in the form of an armor suit. However, he has for some reason not used this in future appearances. Galious would appear months later on September 4th, when Stephon's copy of the video game, For Honor was apparently possessed by an unknown entity, & he needed help to get it out. This haunted game stated that Stephon would be unable to play any other games until he beat For Honor. Galious demanded a random training montage, having Stephon do 5 push-ups for some reason, & once it was done, Stephon played the game once again, only for it to beat him again, taunting him immaturely. Stephon left the couch as Galious signaled him to take out some tools & destroy the game, which made this demonic game a problem no more. 5 days later, a villain named Jackal appeared to assassinate both Galious & Stephon, who hid in his room to summon Galious to formulate a plan to defeat their new enemy. Galious insisted that his friend remained hidden while he would take care of everything. As Jackal finally entered the room, Galious got nervous. Apparently, the two had some history together, once being friends at some point, & Galious allying with Stephon is part of the reason why Jackal is trying to kill them both. Galious calmly placed a device in front of Jackal, & it started to play music while emitting vibrant colors. Suddenly, it crescendoed into a loud, distorted, bass-boosted volume; the device caused Jackal's helmet to spark & crackle with electricity, defeating him. Afterwards, Galious & Stephon tried to reason with Jackal, convincing him that his boss, Killo is not worth serving. Jackal obeyed his commands because Killo claimed that he could "set him free", implying that Jackal & Galious are doomed to only be Imaginary Beings, & that Killo would make Jackal "real" in a sense. However, Galious convinced him that because they are able to interact with the physical world & do the things they do, they are indeed real & alive. After all, they are not the only Imaginary Beings to exist in the universe, one notable example being Ghoul. Through learning what the Terrachaoverse truly was & how he could fit into it, Jackal broke free from Killo's influence, realizing that his current state of being wasn't all that bad, & put aside his differences with Galious & Stephon. On October 10th, Galious had found himself all alone at Stephon's place, so he control of the show & goofed around. He claimed to have found a "decapitated Jackal" even though it was just his helmet left over from a previous visit. Several silly moments later, Stephon finally came back home & ended the show. Later that day, Galious had also met the glamour robot, Mettaton. They both got along well, as their elegant love for musical performances proved to be a good bond between the two. During the End of the World on December 7th, Jackal teleported himself, Galious, & Stephon to the Dreamlands. When the Earth was rebuilt, they returned to the blue & green planet. On his birthday in 2019, Galious would return to make yet another lip sync video. This time, he would feature the song "Sex Drive" by Glam & Pete Burns. In the video, Jackal can occasionally be spotted, showing that they have indeed set aside their differences. Galious currently remains on standby in the Dream Dimension, ready to enter the waking world whenever he is needed. Personality Galious can be a bit of a goof sometimes, not to mention the fact that's attuned with the memes. Though his schemes may not always make sense at first, his strategies always seem to help win the day in the end. He also loves to have fun & has a passion for music & performing, somewhat like Mettaton. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Strength: It is possible that Galious has some degree of strength, since he once trained Stephon to toughen up. Though, Galious' true physical capabilities & limits remain unknown. Special Powers Teleportation: Galious can transport himself & objects to wherever he or they need be. * Dimensional Travel: Galious can travel from the Dream Dimension to the Terrachaoverse very quickly, arriving with a cloud of smoke. Reality Warping: An ability shared from the Dream Realm, Galious has the power to warp reality itself to a limited extent. For example, he can alter his surroundings, emit wacky sound effects & music, & temporarily change his own appearance to resemble memes. Magic: Galious has some knowledge of magic, using it to control the elements & to perform a myriad of other tricks. * Umbrakinesis: The first power he portrayed in the series, Galious can manipulate the element of darkness to a limited extent. He has used this power to turn both himself & Stephon into living shadows. * Pyrokinesis: Galious has some control over the element of fire. * Chromakinesis: In his most recent music video, Galious portrayed the ability to change the colors of his surroundings. He has no need for special effects; he is the special effects. * Objective Mystic Enchantment: Both Galious' armor & his blaring music device have been enhanced with magical energy to suit the needs of the current situation. As implied by the former, he could be much more powerful when suited up. Equipment Imaginary Armor Suit: Galious owns a suit of armor made out of an unknown metal. Rave Cylinder: Galious has a small, cylindrical device which can play music. Weaknesses Galious' weaknesses are currently unknown. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dream Dimensionals Category:Imaginary Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magical Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Dank Category:Male Category:Dimension Travelers